ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Costumes
Costumes are different skins or models available for playable characters throughout the ''Ninja Gaiden'' series. ''Ninja Gaiden'' *Shinobi Shozoku: Purple Hayabusa ninja suit. Used in Chapters 1 and 2. NOTE: In Ninja Gaiden Black, before beating the game for the first time and unlocking other costumes, if Ryu unlocks and uses the "Ninja Dog" difficulty before reaching chapter 3, he will remain wearing the Shinobi Shozuku outfit for the rest of the game. *Legendary Black Falcon: A modern ninja suit. Used from Chapter 3 onwards. *Ninja of the Future: Futuristic ninja costume, usable after completing the game on any difficulty. Usable only by selecting and holding the Plasma Saber. It has also been said to be be wearable when selecting a new game and holding down L-button when starting a new game, after first defeating a normal or hard playthrough. *Fiend Curse: Ryu's skin becomes blue and his eyes red; this is reflected on whichever costume Ryu is currently using. Used during Chapter 15. One can begin a game with Ryu in his cursed fiend appearance by holding down the R button when starting a new game after having first defeated the game on normal or hard difficulty. During the story chapters where Ryu would normally appear to have the fiend curse, now the opposite will happen and he will look normal instead. ''Ninja Gaiden Black'' *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's modern suit. *Dragon Muscle Suit / Doppelgänger: A red and black costume with spike like markings and protrusions, resembling the Doppelgänger Fiends. It is unlocked by beating Normal. *Red Muffler: A red scarfed Ryu with a black and red outfit. Unlocked by beating Hard. The after-image trail, that Ryu leaves behind him when he travels quickly, will be changed to pink instead of the normal blue, when wearing this outfit. *Dead or Alive Throwback: A costume based on his Dead or Alive 2 attire, however with a mask covering his face. Unlocked by beating Eternal Legends on Mission Mode. *Traditional Dark Blue / Legendary Ninja: The blue and red ninja uniform worn by Ryu Hayabusa in the original 3 games. Unlocked by beating Very Hard. ''Ninja Gaiden II'' *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's default costume. The design is slightly different compared to Ninja Gaiden. *Dark Blood: The Falcon in a blood red and golden details, unlocked by beating Acolyte. *Type 20: Falcon in green camouflage, unlocked by beating Warrior. *Black Jaguar: Falcon with a jaguar pattern, unlocked by beating Mentor. *Tribal Spirit: Falcon in a sleek gold with black tribal details, unlocked by beating Master Ninja. *Shadow Walker: A ninja-samurai hybrid costume with samurai mask, sode, and ninja's gi with five color sets. DLC for 200MS Points. *Biometal: A crude metal enhanced suit with five color sets. DLC for 200MS Points. *Fiend Hayabusa: Ryu as a fiend with five color sets. DLC for 200MS Points. ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's modern default. *Traditional Dark Blue / Legendary Ninja: The original costume from the first 3 games. It is unlocked by beating Normal. *Dragon Muscle Suit / Doppelgänger: A costume resembling the Doppelgänger Fiends. It is unlocked by beating Hard. Rachel Unlike Ryu, Rachel receives a variety of hairstyles to wear: *Rachel Traditional (Blonde): Rachel's default hairstyle. *Long Flowing (Blonde): Rachel's hair left flowing at her back, with bangs framing her face. *Shoulder-Length (Blonde): Rachel's hair cut in a shoulder-length bob. Resembles Alma's hairstyle when she is in human form. *Assassin Style (Blonde): Rachel's hair styled to resemble Christie's hair from Dead or Alive. *Rachel Traditional (Brunette): Rachel's default hairstyle coloured brown. *Long Flowing (Brunette): Rachel's hair left flowing at her back, with bangs framing her face. *Shoulder-Length (Brunette): Rachel's hair cut in a shoulder-length bob. Resembles Alma's hairstyle when she is in human form. *Assassin Style (Brunette): Rachel's hair styled to resemble Christie's hair from Dead or Alive but brown. *Pure Medium (Blonde): A hairstyle worn shoulder length at the back, with bangs on the sides and forehead covered, which resembles Ayane's hair style. This is included as part of the Rachel Master DLC. *Bitter Short (Brunette): A hairstyle worn shoulder length at the back, with bangs on the sides and forehead covered, which resembles Ayane's hair style. This is included as part of the Rachel Master DLC. ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's modern default. Other colour schemes are not available. *Dragon Muscle Suit / Doppelgänger: A costume that resembles Ashtar and the Doppelganger Fiends. Unlocked by earning 10 Master Ninja ranks in Chapter Challenge. *Fiend Hayabusa: Ryu turned into a fiend. Other colour schemes are not available. Unlocked by beating the game on Acolyte or Warrior. *Sigma 2 Hayabusa: A Gamestop pre-order special. A white outfit slightly similar to the Legendary Black Falcon suit, based on Jô Hayabusa's uniform from the Vampire Wars comic. Later released as DLC along with the other characters' costumes. *Traditional Dark Blue / Legendary Ninja: Ryu's classic blue outfit returns from Sigma 1, a remastered version of his 2D outfit. Unlocked by beating 10 Team Missions. *Choun Shiryu: An outfit based on Zhao Yun from Koei's Dynasty Warriors 6. Unlocked by beating the game in Mentor Difficulty. Momiji *Purifying Flame: Momiji's default. *Ascetic White: All white Ninja suit, with a Hayabusa clan helm protecting her forehead. Unlocked by beating the game on Acolyte or Warrior. *Sanzohoshi: An outfit based on Sanzang from Koei's Warriors Orochi series. Unlocked by earning 30 Master Ninja ranks in Chapter Challenge. *Indigo Happi: Japanese Festival outfit. DLC outfit. Ayane *Phantom Butterfly: Ayane's Default. *Blossom of Miyama: Ayane's Ninja Gaiden/Black/Sigma outfit. Unlocked by beating the game on Acolyte or Warrior. *Son Shokou: An outfit based on Sun Shangxiang from Koei's Dynasty Warriors 6. Unlocked by beating 20 Team Missions. *China Dress: Ayane dressed in a high class party dress. DLC outfit. Rachel *Leather Suit: Rachel's Default. She also has various variations of it with different hairstyles: **Rachel Traditional: Default hairstyle. **Long Flowing: Rachel's hair left flowing at her back, with bangs framing her face. Unlocked by beating the game on Acolyte or Warrior. **Shoulder-Length: Rachel's hair cut in a shoulder-length bob. Unlocked by beating the game on Acolyte or Warrior. **Assassin Style: Rachel's hair styled to resemble Christie's hair from Dead or Alive. Unlocked by beating the game on Acolyte or Warrior. *Diao Chan: An outfit based on Diaochan from Koei's Dynasty Warriors 6. Unlocked by beating the game on Mentor. *Formal Attire: Rachel dressed in a blue blazer and matching skirt, paired with reading glasses. DLC outfit. ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus'' Unlike other Ninja Gaiden games, costumes in this game have attributes that modify gameplay, such as increased defence or attack. Ryu *Battle Suit (Legendary Black Falcon): Ryu's default. Hayabusa Ninja Suit and Fiend Curse Costume only available when selecting this costume. *Legendary Ninja (Traditional Dark Blue): Ryu's classic blue outfit, a remastered version of his 2D outfit. *Doppelganger (Dragon Muscle Suit): A costume that resembles Ashtar and the Doppelganger Fiends. Increases Health and decreases Defence. *The Grip of Murder: Ryu's Ninja Gaiden 3 Costume. Increases Ryu's Attack and Defence. Rachel *Leather Suit: Rachel's default. *Formal Attire: Rachel in a blue pant-suit. Increases Health at the cost of Defence. *Biker: Rachel in a red jumpsuit. Increases Attack at the cost of Health. ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Plus'' Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's modern default outfit. *Traditional Dark Blue / Legendary Ninja: Ryu's classic blue shozoku. *Fiend Hayabusa: Ryu's fiend outfit. Beat the game to unlock. *Dragon Muscle Suit / Doppelgänger: A suit based on the Doppelgänger fiends. Unlocked by obtaining 5 Master Ninja ranks in Chapter Challenge. *Sigma 2: A white outfit worn by Jô Hayabusa during the Vampire War comic. Available from the start. *Choun Shiryu: An outfit based on a Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors. Complete the first three ninja races with Ryu to unlock. *Dead or Alive Throwback: Ryu's outfit from Dead or Alive 2. Ayane *Phantom Butterfly: Ayane's Sigma 2 outfit. *Blossom of Miyama: Ninja garb worn by Ayane in Ninja Gaiden. Beat the game to unlock. *Son Shokou: An outfit based on a character from Dynasty Warriors. Complete 20 different Tag missions to unlock. *China Dress: A curve-hugging, silk, party dress. Available from the start. *Nocturnal Butterfly: Ayane's Dead or Alive 5 outfit. Unlock by beating Chapter 11. *Pre-Order Bonus Costume: Ayane's DoA5 outfit, coloured purple and more revealing. Momiji *Purifying Flame: Momiji's maiden combat outfit. *Ascetic White: An outfit worn by Momiji while training under Ryu. Complete her chapter to unlock. *Sanzang: An outfit based on a character from Warriors Orochi. Unlocked by obtaining 10 Master Ninja ranks in Chapter Challenge. *Indigo Happi: Traditional clothing for secular festivals. Available from the start. *New Costume: A bright red skirt with a traditional shrine-maiden top. Beat the game to unlock. Unlock by beating Chapter 5. *Pre-Order Bonus Costume: A violet coloured version of the Shrine Maiden outfit but with leggings instead of a skirt. Rachel *Leather Suit: Rachel's standard leather outfit. It has the following variations in hairstyles: **Rachel Traditional: Default hairstyle. **Long Flowing: Rachel's hair left flowing at her back, with bangs framing her face. **Shoulder-Length: Rachel's hair cut in a shoulder-length bob. **Assassin Style: Rachel's hair styled to resemble Christie's hair from Dead or Alive. **Beat the game on any difficulty to unlock all four hairstyles. *Diao Chan: A costume based off of Diao Chan from the Dynasty Warriors series. Complete 5 tag missions to unlock. *Formal Attire: A blue blazer and matching skirt. Available from the start. *New Costume: Fossilized blue armour with spikes, representing Rachel in a half-fiend form. Unlock by beating Chapter 8. *Pre-Order Bonus Costume (Fiend Rachel): A light maroon version of the fossilized Fiend Armour, only with a black colour covering most of Rachel's skin. ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon: Ryu's default. The design is slightly different compared to Ninja Gaiden and Ninja Gaiden II. *Traditional Dark Blue / Legendary Ninja: Ryu's classic blue outfit. Buy for 3.000.000 Karma to unlock. *Dragon Muscle Suit / Doppelgänger: A costume which is based on the Doppelgänger Fiend. Find all 50 Golden Scarabs to unlock. *Fiend Hayabusa: Ryu's fiend costume from Ninja Gaiden II/Sigma 2. Find all 10 Crystal Skulls to unlock. *Spirit of the Fighter: Ryu wears a shoulder pad and ninja hakama and tabi. He doesn't wear the falcon helmet and bares his chest. Added in a free patch for the Wii U, Gamestop preorder bonus for the PS3 and Xbox 360 (later released as a DLC). *Nightmare Brought to Life / Realized Nightmare: A costume that is based on Ryu's clone, the Epigonos. Exclusive to the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, have a save file from the original Ninja Gaiden 3 to unlock. Ayane *Nightime Butterfly: Ayane's new default. Loosely based on her Dead or Alive 5 design. *Phantom Butterfly: Ayane's Sigma 2 costume. Buy for 1.500.000 Karma to unlock. *Blossom of Miyama: Ayane's Ninja Gaiden/Black/Sigma outfit. This time she doesn't wear the hood. Collect all 50 Golden Scarabs to unlock. *Raging God - Nine of Violet: A traditional Hajin Mon attire. Find all 10 Crystal Skulls to unlock. *Infiltrator: Ayane wears light safari style gear. Added in a free patch for the Wii U, Gamestop preorder bonus for the PS3 and Xbox 360 (later released as a DLC). Momiji *Hidden Black Flower: Sleek black Ninja bodysuit with red detailing and ribbons. *Purifying Flame: Momiji's Shrine Maiden outfit. Buy for 1.500.000 Karma to unlock. *Ascetic White: All white Ninja suit, with a Hayabusa clan helm protecting her forehead. Beat 25 different trials as Momiji to unlock. *Indigo Happi: Japanese Festival outfit. Beat 50 different trials as Momiji to unlock. *Hot Police: Momiji wears a revealing white policewoman uniform. Added in a free patch for the Wii U, Gamestop preorder bonus for the PS3 and Xbox 360 (later released as a DLC). Kasumi Note: All of Kasumi's costumes have 3 different variations of that costume; a version with her hair up on a ponytail, a version with her hair in a braid, and a version with her hair down. *Night Sakura: Kasumi's default. An upgraded version of her Dead or Alive 5 leather outfit with a blue cape. *Brilliant Lapis: Her trademark blue ninja dress. Buy for 1.500.000 Karma to unlock. *Immaculate White: Her trademark white ninja dress. Beat 25 different trials as Kasumi to unlock. *Gentle Snowfall: Blue kimono from Dead or Alive 5. Beat 50 different trials as Kasumi to unlock. *Tropical Sailor: Kasumi wears an airy sailor uniform. Added in a free patch for the Wii U, Gamestop preorder bonus for the PS3 and Xbox 360 (later released as a DLC). Unknown Ninja ''Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z'' *Kabuki: Yaiba dressed as a Kabuki actor. *Schoolgirl: Yaiba dressed in a typical schoolgirl outfit with a blue wig. *Camouflage: A green, camouflage patterned outfit. This costume is available as a pre-order DLC. *Nuigulumar: The outfit worn by the main character in Nuigulumar Z. This costume is available as a pre-order DLC. *Mighty No. 9: A mascot costume of Beck, from ''Mighty No. 9''. This costume is available as a pre-order DLC. Trivia *Ryu's Fiend curse from ''Ninja Gaiden'' and its remakes is reflected differently on his different costumes: **When Ryu wears the Legendary Black Falcon, Traditional Dark Blue or Dead or Alive costumes, his skin becomes blue and his eyes red. **When wearing the Dragon Muscle costume his eyes change from white to red. **When wearing Red Muffler his eyes change from red to green. **Additionally, in Ninja Gaiden Black, when Ryu becomes a fiend there are white glowing veins over the skin of his arms and around his eyes. In Ninja Gaiden Sigma and Sigma Plus, there are no glowing white veins. *The Dragon Muscle Suit has two alternative names: Ashtar Costume or Doppelgänger Costume, due to the headpiece resemblance to Ashtar's and the Doppelganger Fiends usually taking this form to fight Ryu. However, of those two alternative names, only the "Dopplegänger" is considered an official name, as seen in Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus. **In Ninja Gaiden Sigma and Sigma Plus, if Ryu faces the Doppelgänger fiends while wearing this outfit, they will have a different colour scheme: dark blue and silver to Ryu's black and red. Gallery NG2_Art_Char_Ryu_Costume_2_ShadowWalker_A.jpg|NG2 (vanilla): artwork of Ryu's Shadow Walker outfit NG2_Art_Char_Ryu_Costume_2_ShadowWalker_B.jpg|NG2 (vanilla): artwork of Ryu's Shadow Walker outfit, with color variations NG2_Art_Char_Ryu_Costume_3_Biometal_A.jpg|NG2 (vanilla): artwork of Ryu's Biometal outfit NG2_Art_Char_Ryu_Costume_3_Biometal_B.jpg|NG2 (vanilla): artwork of Ryu's Biometal outfit, with color variations NG2_Art_Char_Ryu_Costume_4_Fiend_B.jpg|NG2 (vanilla): artwork of Ryu's Fiend Hayabusa outfit NG2_Art_Char_Ryu_Costume_4_Fiend_A.jpg|NG2 (vanilla): artwork of Ryu's Fiend Hayabusa outfit, with background NG2_Art_Char_Ryu_Costume_4_Fiend_Cbb.jpg|NG2 (vanilla): artwork of Ryu's Fiend Hayabusa outfit, with color variations NG2_Art_Char_Ryu_Costume_5_DLC_Pre-Order_Bonus_FatherOutfit_.jpg|NG2-Sigma: artwork of Ryu's NG2-Sigma DLC outfit Category:World of Ninja Gaiden Category:Characters